Random Shuffle
by coffeebuddha
Summary: Music shuffle meme where each fic is written in the time it takes for the song to play. Contains het, slash, gen, Morgan/Reid, Hotch/Garcia, Prentiss/Rossi, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meme:**

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

**1. Embraceable You-Ruthie Henshall and Michael Strassen **(Hotch/Garcia, het)**  
**

Penelope's sitting on the closed toilet lid with her face buried in her hands when Aaron sees her through the cracked bathroom door. He immediately crosses over to her side and takes her hands in his, pulling them from her tear stained face. She closes her eyes and tries to turn her face away, but Aaron wipes at the mascara that's smeared over her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He doesn't ask what's wrong. The case had been a hard one, even for people who had seen as much as they have, and Penelope had gone through more files and pictures that he'd normally ever ask her to. His stomach clenches at the sight of her tears, knowing that his orders are what caused them. She doesn't resist when he pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"I would do anything to make you smile again," he murmurs into her hair. "You should never stop smiling."

* * *

**2. Bleed It Out-Linkin Park **(Spencer Reid, het/slash/gen?)**  
**

Spencer slides the needle deep into his veins, hissing when he feels the drugs sliding in to mingle with his blood. He slips the belt off of his arm and back around his narrow waist. The dirty bathroom floor pulls at the bottoms of his shoes, but he steps extra hard to compensate for the sticky resistance. Outside the bathroom everything is a blur of colors and bodies. There's a girl to his right who reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. A man grinds up against him from behind, his arousal hard against Spencer's ass and his mouth hot on his neck. Spencer holds the girl tight against his front and bends to kiss her as the drugs take hold and pull him down.

* * *

**3. No Day But Today-Idina Menzel (Live from Soundstage) **(Reid/Morgan, slash)**  
**

Derek knocks on Spencer's door as the skies open and the rain starts to pour down. When Spencer opens the door, he blinks with surprise and silently motions for Derek to come inside. Derek doesn't even take a few seconds to take off his jacket or shake off the worst of the raindrops clinging to him. Instead, he takes hold of Spencer's face and pulls him in for a desperate, hard kiss. Spencer doesn't even have time to try and kiss him back before he's backing away, a serious expression on his handsome face.

"If you ever try something that stupid again, I'll kill you myself, Pretty Boy."

* * *

**4. The Word of Your Body (reprise)-Spring Awakening OBC **(Reid/Morgan, slash)**  
**

Derek's lips skate over Spencer's collarbone and dip into the hollow of his throat. He nips at his Adam's apple, earning a sharp gasp. He moves lower, flicking a nipple with his tongue, sucking mark over mark on Spencer's thin ribcage.

"This is a bad idea," Spencer says, but his breathy, shaking voice doesn't sound too convincing, and when Derek's breath hits the head of his cock, he stops talking altogether.

* * *

**5. A Man Could Go Quite Mad-The Mystery of Edwin Drood OBC **[less than two minutes long! D:] (Spencer Reid, gen)**  
**

Spencer stares at the knife in his hand, the blood that's dripping between his fingers. There's skin under his fingernails and when he licks his lips he tastes copper. The knife, slippery with wetness, falls from his numb fingers as he stares down at the body by his feet. He has no idea where he is or how he got here and for the first time in years, he's truly completely terrified by his mind.

* * *

**6. Hotel California-The Eagles **(Reid/Morgan, slash)**  
**

The hotel was old and nearly falling down, but it was the closest building when the rain started. Derek left his motorcycle outside and ran toward the door, Spencer close on his heels. A thick sheet of dust covered everything and they spent the next half hour poking their heads into deserted rooms while Spencer made spooky noises and cracked jokes about haunted buildings. If it had been darker, Derek told him, then he wouldn't be nearly so glib. But it wasn't, so Spencer was doing everything he could to mess with the older man. Derek was the one who stumbled across the ballroom. He flopped onto his back and stared up at the painted ceiling, trying to image the countless couples who would have danced through this room. When Spencer stretched out next to him, he reached out for him and held him around the waist. Spencer sighed softly, almost reverently as he looked at the mirrored walls.

"Maybe," he said, his voice hushed, "Maybe if we're quiet enough, the building's ghosts will float out of the mirrors and throw a party for us."

* * *

**7. Love for Sale-Billie Holiday **(Reid/Morgan, slash)**  
**

The first time Spencer Reid met Derek Morgan, the older man had been sweating and nervous. It wasn't every day that Spencer took a federal officer to his bed, but he wasn't going to complain. A man's badge was nothing to hold against him, especially when he could be holding the actual man against him. When Morgan stammered that he didn't do things like this, Spencer smiled and slid his tie knot down. When Morgan suggested that they just get to know each other a little better, Spencer showed off the birth mark on his upper thigh. When Morgan sank into him, big and hot and slow, Spencer threw his head back and moaned loudly while Morgan's fingers dug hard into his hips. And when Morgan left, Spencer carefully counted the money he left behind and smiled his practiced, perfect smile.

* * *

**8. Brave-Leona Lewis **(Emily Prentiss-unrequited het)**  
**

Emily stands in front of her closet and runs her fingers over the clothes inside. She pauses at a deep wine red dress and for a moment she closes her eyes and fantasizes about slipping it on, the feel of the silk sliding smooth against her skin. There's a pair of strappy black heels that look amazing with the dress that she would put on. Paint on lipstick-something bold-and eyeliner and rouge. She bites her lip, wondering at the reaction she would garner. Imagines Rossi doing a double take, his eyes lighting up with interest. Her breath shudders out at the thought of his hard, strong hands stripping the dress off of her, tenderly or roughly, she doesn't really care how.

With a small sigh, she lets her hand fall away and she moves past the dress to a sensible dress shirt and slacks.

* * *

**9. You and I-Chess OBC **(Reid/Morgan, slash)**  
**

"Everything's fine," Derek says to Spencer's hunched back. "We're fine. There's nothing wrong with how things are."

"We're hiding," Spencer says tensely, still not looking up. "I love you, Derek. You know that I do, but I can't keep pretending that there's nothing going on between us just because you're afraid of what everyone thinks. Even if I could, I don't want to. I don't want to be your secret. I deserve more than that."

Derek sits down beside him and tries to put an arm around his shoulders, but Spencer flinches and his arm falls back down to his side. "I know you're upset, but if you just give me a little more time-"

"It's been nearly two years now," Spencer bites out, jerking up off the bed and away from Derek. "I'm tired of hiding."

"We're so happy," Derek says quietly. "Why change things when we make each other happy?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are changing things." Derek tries to smile when Spencer turns to look at him, but it slides away when he sees his expression.

"No," Spencer says. "I'm not happy."

* * *

**10. Built This Way-Samantha Ronson **(Spencer Reid, gen)

Spencer sat on the edge of the school lunchroom and bit into his bland sandwich. A few feet away, a cheerleader leaned in to flirt with a football player. A cluster of goths had their heads bent close together as they heatedly debated some band or another. Nerds, band geeks, popular kids. Everywhere he looked there were groups of teenagers joking and laughing and talking and even sulking together. And then there was Spencer on the edge of the crowd, his table a silent island surrounded by the ebb and tide of their comradery.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Alive With The Glory Of Love-Say Anything** (Morgan/Reid, slash)

For someone who claims he can't dance, Spencer's pretty damn good at it, Derek thinks to himself as he watches his lover sway on the dance floor. Spencer glances over at him, peeking out from behind long, dark lashes, and his pretty, pretty lips curve in a small, almost coy smile. People other than Derek are watching too, but any jealousy is drowned out by the satisfaction that he feels knowing that Spencer only sees him. They don't do this often anymore-not that they did it too often to begin with-and sometimes unwinding with pure, physical exertion is exactly what he needs to chase away the numbness that creeps over him after a particularly hard case. Out on the streets, it's entirely possible that some psychotic lunatic is killing someone, but here in the bar Derek sidles up behind Spencer, takes hold of his hips to guide his movements, and lets himself feel alive.

* * *

**2. A Pretty Girl Is Like A Melody-John Steel/Ziegfeld Follies Of 1919** (Rossi/Prentiss, het)

"Wow," Dave breathes out when Emily opens the door. She tucks a bit of hair behind her ear and smiles shyly at him, her hands restlessly smoothing the already smooth fabric of her silk dress.

"Is it okay for the restaurant," she asks, automatically moving to take his arm when he holds it out for her.

"You'll put everyone else there to shame," he murmurs in her ear and an enticing blush spreads across her cheeks as he bends to kiss her.

* * *

**3. Pretty Woman-Van Halen** (Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, pre-het)

There's glitter in her blond hair and her shoes are the most flamboyant shade of neon green that Aaron's ever seen. The bright slash of her lipstick is sinfully inviting, her lips as red and tempting as a glossy apple, just waiting for him to bite into them. Aaron's frozen in place, mesmerized by the swing of her skirt and the way her curls bounce as she sashays her way through the bullpen. He turns to Gideon, staying him with a hand on his forearm. "Who's the new girl?"

Gideon pauses, glancing over the top of his glasses, barely sparing her a look. "Penelope Garcia, the new technical analyst."

* * *

**4. Hero-Bethany Dillon** (Aaron Hotchner, gen)

He's distantly aware that he can hear Garcia's voice, frantic and high and fast, in his earpiece and there's a dull pounding as someone runs toward him. The concrete is hard and cold against his back, wet and sticky under his fingertips. His head falls to the side and his cheek presses against a sliver of glass. It breaks the skin. He should feel it, but he doesn't. Someone's holding his hand, saying his name. He forces his eyes open and sees Morgan handcuffing the unsub. Rossi's kneeling by his head, completely ruining a pair of pants that probably cost more than Aaron's first car. Reid's expression is closed off, the way it always gets when he's trying to distance himself, protect himself. Prentiss is in tears. He wouldn't have expected that from her, but he's oddly touched by it. JJ's on the edge of the growing crowd, her arms around the little girl, both of them bloody and bruised, but safe and whole. It's okay then, he decides. That makes it worth it.

* * *

**5. Chanson-Emily Skinner/The Baker's Wife** (Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, pre-het)

Penelope likes the hum of her computers. It's a constant, grounding sort of thing in a world that's all too often throwing her around on unsteady feet. She's heard people complain that it's annoying, that it grates on their nerves, but she's never understood that. She reclines back in her chair and closes her eyes, relaxing as much as she possibly can in her small office, and nearly topples over when the door opens. Hotch glances around the room as if he's surprised by the little homey touches that she fills it with, the same way he does every time he ventures into her batcave, then the very corners of his mouth turn up in a smile so brief that it would be oh so easy to miss it and she instinctively reaches for her keyboard as the world slips out from underneath her again.

* * *

**6. Cherish the Child-Rebecca Luker/cut from Lizzie Borden** (Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner, gen)

Aaron rests his hand on top of Jack's fragile ribcage and stares at his peaceful face as he sleeps, striving to remember every curve and line so that he can carry the picture in his mind the next time he's away. He can feel his son's heart beating under his palm and his hand rises and falls with his steady, deep breathing. Jack snuffles in his sleep and shifts a little, so small and vulnerable and breakable. Aaron leans close and gently kisses his forehead, his hair downy soft where it brushes his nose, and silently repeats his vow to Haley to protect their son.

* * *

**7. Break Apart Her Heart-Good Charlotte** (Kevin Lynch/Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner/Penelope Garcia, infidelity, het)

Penelope's been avoiding him and it isn't until he sees her through a restaurant window eating with someone else that he finally understands why. Kevin knows that things have been strained, that they've been drifting the last several months, but he'd never even considered that she might find someone else. It's Penelope. She isn't like that, he tells himself, except he stands outside the restaurant and watches her laughing and smiling and flirting. And when they stand up and he finally catches sight of the man's face as he helps her back into her coat and bends to kiss her shoulder, Kevin feels too hopeless to even be angry, because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to compete with the immovable, unblinking Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

**8. Christmas Lullaby-Songs for a New World OBC** (JJ, Henry, gen)

It's terrifying knowing that she's responsible for another person. JJ thinks that she should be used to it what with all the time she's spent pouring over case files and deciding who to help. Who to not help. It's not the same, she thinks to herself as she gazes in awe at the little bundle of perfection in her arms. He's beautiful, her baby boy, and she's so completely afraid for him that she feels her heart could break. All parents must fear for their children, for their safety, their happiness, their everything. But she wonders which is worse. Is it worse to imagine, to speculate, but not really know, or is it worse to know every depraved thing that people are capable of. She wants to hide him away somewhere where he'll be safe, but she knows she can't. All she can do is hold him and make certain that when danger comes she's between him and it.

* * *

**9. Let's Hear It For The Boy-Cindy Lauper** (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, slash)

The teenage boy behind the counter is looking at Spencer like he's completely lost his mind and Derek isn't certain he blames him. Derek has no idea how Spencer got onto the topic of Aztec fertility rituals, but he's fairly certain that he should have been able to order a cup of coffee without bringing it up. When Spencer pauses for a moment, his lips pursed as he scans the impressive collection of information in his plus sized brain for the specific fact that he's looking for, Derek grabs one of his hands out of the air and leans around him to tell the barista that they want to large coffees to go. The boy lets out a sigh of relief and punches in their order. While they wait on their orders, Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's waist and pulls him snug against him.

He kisses the side of his neck and murmurs, "You know, you're really lucky that I think all your intellectual ramblings are oddly sexy instead of flat out bizarre."

Spencer just looks at him like he has no idea what Derek's talking about.

* * *

**10. Summertime-Ruthie Henshall/Porgy and Bess** (David Rossi, gen)

The first week after he retires from the FBI, Dave barely spends more than an hour at a time indoors. He has a deadline due on the first six chapters of his book, but the lazy, hot summer days and the slow, hazy summer nights are too seductive to resist. His wife acts like he's lost his damn mind. Maybe he has. He loved his job-loved it so much that it physically hurts to be away from it-so why did he ever leave? Outside by the lake with a dog by his feet, a shotgun heavy in his hand, and a warm breeze caressing his body as tenderly as a lover, it's easier to be swayed into the illusion that this is really where he wants to be and that he doesn't regret his choice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Just Another Day-Next to Normal OBC** (Spencer Reid, gen)

It makes things easier if he doesn't think any further ahead than twenty-four hours. Maybe he should look to the future, try to figure out what he wants out of his life, try to figure out what he wants out of the next year, but it hurts too much. In the next twenty four hours, there's so much potential for everything to go to hell. A bully might give him a swirly, a teacher might take exception to him providing a correct answer that he can't verify, his mother might have an episode, he might have his first episode. And he can deal with that, really he can, but only for the next twenty four hours. The instant he sits down and thinks about the fact that the days will turn into weeks, the weeks to months, the months to years...It's more than he can take and if he can't take it anymore, then everything will fall apart that much faster. So, you see, it's better for everyone if he just focuses on today.

* * *

**2. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Reliant K** (Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner, gen)

Aaron flops back on the couch and watches Jack as he bounces around in front of the television. Some kid's show is on and the music alone is enough to make him cringe. Jack's dressed in a pirate costume and is wildly waving around a stuffed parrot and fake hook. When he executes a particularly enthusiastic twirling jump, his hat, which was pilfered from the box in Aaron's closet, flies off his head and smacks Aaron right in the face. It's been a long day, a longer week, and all Aaron really wants is a quiet evening to unwind, but when Jack comes over and tugs on his hand, he gets up and lets his son coerce him into singing and even a little bouncing, because Jack's smiling and laughing and happy, and after everything that's happened that's better than any quiet evening he could have planned for himself.

* * *

**3. Feelin' Alright-Joe Crocker** (Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, slash)

When he finally recognized the symptoms, Spencer locked himself in the bathroom and sat tucked in the small space between the toilet and the bathtub with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face in his hands until Derek got home. When he heard the front door open, he took a couple of deep breaths and, forcing the panic down, went to meet him. That night over dinner, Derek was talking about some trip he wanted to take the next time they had a couple weeks off. Spencer only half listened as he picked at his food, occasionally nodding when Derek gave him an expectant look. He doesn't know what to say about that. They're not scheduled to have any extended time off for months yet. Aside from the occasional, barely noticeable slips, he feels fine, but how far gone will he be even a month from now, much less several. How much longer does he have before his mind betrays him completely?

* * *

**4. Crusade-Voltaire** (Nathan Harris/Spencer Reid, slash)

Spencer's the smart one in their relationship, but that doesn't stop Nathan from thinking-constantly thinking. He encourages Spencer to talk about the cases he works. It's half wanting to help his lover unburden himself, but some of his motives are less innocent. Spencer had been reluctant to share anything in the beginning, but the longer they're together, the more he begins to offer until he's giving Nathan intricate details with almost no prompting. Nathan listens. He listens more intently than he ever did in any of his classes. He knows what he is, has come to terms with it in the years since he first sought help. Part of his recovery was acknowledging the twisted desires that he hides inside his heart of hearts. He wants to believe that he'll never give in to those desires, that he's smarter, stronger, better than that, but if he does...If he does ever fail himself and give in and lose control, he'll do it the right way. He listens, he remembers, and he learns, and, if it comes to that, he knows all that he needs to in order to not get caught.

* * *

**5. Do What I Can-Greg Laswell** (Spencer Reid, Diana Reid, gen)

The nurse on duty is new, someone Spencer's never met before. She's friendly and sweet and he ends up talking to her for nearly an hour before he forces himself away from the desk and down the hallway. Even without his eidetic memory he would know every detail of this walk. Every scuff on the floor, every water stain on the ceiling, every nick in the plaster is one more thing to distract himself from the reason he's here.

It's not enough. Most days he feels like he's just doing the bare minimum, just enough so that people won't look at him with disgust when they find out. He wants to do more, so much more than he is, but he can't. He can't bring himself to stay nearby. He can't make himself visit her more often than he already does. He's afraid.

He's so afraid he can barely stand it.

It's a good day, as good a day as she ever seems to have anymore. When he goes into her room, she isn't sullen and silent. She smiles and gestures for him to come closer, and, when he sits down, she motions to a picture of him on her bedside table that must have been taken when he was about five and starts telling him all about 'her little boy' and Spencer smiles and nods and lets her words wash over him.

It's a good day.

* * *

**6. Nobody's Side-Idina Menzel/Chess In Concert** (Elle Greenaway, gen)

A team is supposed to be made up of a group of equals with complementary strengths who respect and protect each other, so why does she feel like she's been thrown to the wolves? Elle paces her living room. If she looks closely enough, she can still see the faint outline of her blood on the wall. She's repainted it six times. It hasn't made a difference. She wants to trust Hotch, to trust them all, but every time she starts to her brain snags on the fact that if just one of them had been there she wouldn't have been hurt. She's alone. Maybe she's always been alone. She can't count on them, only herself.

Elle picks up a paint roller again to try and stares hard at the wall, willing it to let her cover up the brand of her blood for real.

* * *

**7. And So It Goes-Melissa Errico** (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, slash)

The quiet hum of the machines burrows under his skin until he wants to scrub hard at it in an attempt to make it go away. He tries to think of the steady beeping as a sign that there's still hope, but after three days it's getting harder and harder to believe that Derek will ever wake up again. Spencer's barely moved from his side, only leaving the hospital at all when Hotch and Rossi had physically manhandled him into a car and driven him back to his apartment to shower and change into clothes that weren't splattered with blood. There are still thin cresents of red under his fingernails, and in a perverse way he doesn't want to wash them away. They're a tie to Derek, who looks smaller than he has any right to laid out on that damn, sterile bed. Spencer presses his forehead against the hard jut of Derek's hipbone and kisses the limp hand he has clasped in both of his, his lips moving ferverently as he whispers. The hum and beeps of the machines drown out his breathless words, but he can almost make himself believe that Derek hears him, and that's reason enough to keep repeating, "You can't leave me yet. Please, please wake up."

* * *

**8. Love Today-Mika** (Aaron Hotchner/Penelope Garcia, het)

Aaron isn't exactly certain how he ended up alone with Penelope at the bar. Well, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't seemed in any hurry to leave and something inside of him had whispered that it wouldn't be the worst thing to outlast the rest of team instead of heading home early just this one. Depending on your perspective, it could be viewed as a stroke of good luck that when they finally venture out into the parking lot in the very early morning hours they find her car with a flat tire. What could he do but offer to drive her home? After all, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman. Which is why he insisted on seeing her safely to her door once they'd reached her building. After all, anything could happen.

When she asks him if he wants to come in for a drink, there's really no answer but yes. An hour later, his drink is still untouched, but neither of them are.

* * *

**9. Sooner or Later-Bernadette Peters/Sondheim, Etc.** (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, preslash)

Derek watches Reid from across the room. The other man is emerced in a thick stack of papers, his eyes narrowed with concentration as he traces a finger down page after page after page. When he's serious like this, it's easy to forget he's so young. Actually, Derek decides as Reid picks up another paper, he does a lot of things that make it easy to forget that. And yet at the same time he's so naive about so many things, although Derek isn't entirely convinced that at least some of it isn't an act. Sometimes Reid will say or do something that makes him seem as innocent as a school girl, but he'll get that wicked look in his eyes and his pretty, pretty lips will maybe quirk, almost too quickly to catch, and when that happens it makes Derek even more determined to push things until Reid finally gives and acknowledges the not so subtle hints he's been dropping. Derek isn't used to failure when it comes to getting what he wants, whether it's an unsub or a romantic partner and right now he has his eye on one Dr. Spencer Reid.

* * *

**10. On the Safest Ledge-Copeland** (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, slash)

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid decision. Stupid and reckless and brilliant and glorious and as bright shining as the Vegas lights at night. Derek's arms are strong around him, lifting him up to perch on the kitchen counter, and Spencer grunts against his mouth when the back of his head smacks into a cupboard, but when Derek tries to pull back, he pulls him even closer. There's an empty bottle on the table and a missed call from JJ on both of their phones, but neither of them particularly care. When Derek's hand slips underneath his shirt, scalding against his bare skin, Spencer hisses and bites his shoulder and wants to crawl inside of him where everything is strong and safe and beautifully imperfect. Derek kisses him, hard and unyielding, and Spencer can't do anything but hold on tight as they both fall.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**


End file.
